Alistair The Knight
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: Alistair, a 17 year old boy who was abandoned by his parents currently lives at Ashford Academy in the area known as Area 11, the great Britannia Empire controls 1/3 of the world treating the areas and its people numbers,now Alistair is given a chance to change that either under the Britannia Flag or along with the Rebels that oppose them, in the end Alistair is a Knight of Justice
1. Chapter 1: The Academy of Beginnings

**Hello guys and welcome to my second Fanfiction ever**

**Segador: B-but Tony what about your D. Grayman Fanfi-**

**IM WORKING ON IT!**

**Segador: Sorry!**

***Ahem* Now then with that out of the way start the show!...Wait we aren't on tv.?...just start the story already!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only character****s**** I do own is ****Alistair****.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Academy of Begin_****_n_****_ings_**

* * *

**_Prolouge_**

_The current year is 2017, at this time the great and powerful __Britannia Empire __has control over one-third of the total world, Japan a country under the control of Britannia__ after a painful war between the nations, with Britannia winning the war and Japan defeated, the country and people were renamed to a mere number and was then known as __Area 1__1 __however now certain individuals will rise up to change this current world for their own needs or the needs of others, this is their stories._

* * *

******(POV: Alistair Richter)**

It was a sunny spring day outside, classes were almost done for the day however I was not paying much attention to the teacher since I already knew the material, from what I heard from the other studies (mostly girls) was that I had the top grades in not only class but in school, this was reason enough for the teachers to allow me to ignore most of their classes which I do every single day, so I mostly just spend most of my days look up at the clear blue sky that is whenever I am not doing Student Council work, yes I am part of the Student Council is that a problem?

However it is not like I had a choice anyways, it was a deal I had to make to live here, I was abandoned by my parents a year ago who left me to die calling my ever being born a sin I resented them ever since, but ever since I was taken in by the Ashford's who run the academy I go to called Ashford Academy, I am grateful for how nice they have treated me over the years even if I have to take part in Milly Ashford's crazy Student Council business, lucky for me I was not the only kid to be receiving this treatment, the Vice-President and his sister were also living there for some strange reason but I decided not to pry into the man's history.

That day however was one of those days, I was doing what I always do, which was watching the sky with no care in the world until my name was called on drawing my attention, I look at my teacher who was staring at me then points to the door, I shift my eyes towards the door to see Milly there waiting for me and others, surprisingly I had ended up in the same class as everyone else in the Student Council other than for Milly and another person, so me and the others left class to go to the Student Council room to help plan for events, I however was stuck with doing all of the paper work while the others were busy talking, I didn't mind it after all that Milly did for me.

Now I guess I should do the introductions, I think you know who Milly Ashford is, she is the Student Council president and the daughter of the owner of this school itself, she has blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

Then we have the Vice-President Lelouch Lamperouge, he is the man that mostly runs things here for the most part, however he sometimes leaves school grounds to do gambling for some strange reason but it mostly involved chess, he and I never really see eye to eye or talk to one another much, I was pretty good at chess in my opinion but he never suggested a game of it to me, he has black hair and violet eyes.

Next we have Rivalz Cardemonde, the Student Council Secretary, a blue haired teenager who was the same age as me like everyone else was, however he can be a bit energetic sometimes, he helps Lelouch sometimes by giving him a ride to wherever he is gambling at with his trusty little motorcycle, he has grey eyes.

After Rivalz we have Shirley Fenette who is just a member of the council, she is apart of the swim club and has a crush on Lelouch although she denies it, we all know she does, she has orange and yellowish green eyes.

Lastly is Nina Einstein, like Shirley she is just a member mostly just sitting down in front of a computer screen during most of her time working on something, I just let it be to be honest, she has dark green hair with indigo eyes.

After the other Student Council members had finished their meeting and left, I was left alone to finish the paperwork which was not that bad, just a bit time consuming for me but it was not like he had anything else better to do, by the time I was finished with everything it was almost sundown which I couldn't help but sigh at this fact, but i just gathered my things then headed towards my room in the Student Council building where me, Lelouch, and his sister Nunnally who is disabled and blind making it hard for her to do stuff entirely, sadly by the time I got there it was alright night time, so instead of getting dinner I decided to go straight to bed only to find myself not being able to sleep straight away, so I just stared at the ceiling before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The morning after that was the same, from eating breakfast to getting changed for school, it was the same as always however before I could even get to class I was stopped by Milly who was holding a very small stack of folders containing papers which my guess was homework, Milly handed the folders to me before asking me "hey Alistair can you take these to Kallen's house?" I honestly had no way to avoid this since she already knows I do not need to be in class due to my grades so sighing in defeat I reply to her "sure Milly, I will get these to her, not like I have anything else better to do" which was true for the most part, Milly waves me to saying "thank you" to me before leaving me to the job.

The girl named Kallen Stadtfeld was a fragile girl with red hair and blue eyes, due to an illness she had gotten when she was a little kid she comes to school only occasionally, although she rarely comes to school, she is one of the best students at Ashford so things like these are pretty much common.

Just in case I had to go on errands or anything, the Ashfords gave me a suitable car with a retractable roof in which case was retracted at the time, to do those said errands although I rarely use it other than for errands, so I get in the car and start up the engine then set it reverse, however before I could press on the gas I see Lelouch coming out from the campus gates who sees me then walks over.

Lelouch leans over with his arms on the door that is on the driver's side with the window down, then began to ask me "hey Alistair, if you are running an errand mind if I tag along with you? I got an appointment to go to, course you can do you errand first before we go there" this was certainly a first for me, Lelouch normally asked Rivalz for this kind of thing, however he was asking me this time.

I looked at him going to ask him why he wanted me to take him instead of Rivalz but I just sighed before replying "sure get in" Lelouch smiles before walking over to the passenger's side of the car then sitting down closing the door, I push on the gas to get out of parking before driving off towards the direction of Kallen's house.

As I was driving to Kallen's house I glance over at Lelouch before asking him "so what are you doing today?" Lelouch shrugs at the question before replying "just a nobleman who asked me to win a game of chess for him, he is playing another nobleman with most of his profits on the line, so if I win for him I will get a lot of savings in my bank account"

I laughed a bit "you must really need that money if your accepting such tough jobs" Lelouch sighs as a way to tell me not to pry into the details which I kindly did.

* * *

Once they had finally arrived, Lelouch said he would stay in the car and wait, so alone I walked up to the doors of the Stadtfeld mansion and knocked on the door quickly being opened by a maid who asks "Hello there, do you have business here?" I nodded before replying "yes, I came here to deliver homework for a girl named Kallen Stadtfeld, this is mostly work she has missed while being sick" the maid nods understanding him then tell him where to find her room.

I walked into the mansion quickly heading towards Kallen's room, I did look around the house a bit but not much to distract me of my objective, I walk up to Kallen's door then begin to knock on the door, from where I was standing I could hear the movement of someone before hearing a girl's voice from inside "I'm coming!" shortly after that the door opens to reveal the red haired girl who was in a robe that covered her entire body, however he was not the kind of person to worry about the appearance of people.

The girl who I believe is Kallen stares at me before asking "what does someone from Ashford want?" then she looks at the folders I was hold before I replied "I came here to deliver homework you had missed during your days of being absent" Kallen stares at me for a moment before taking the folders and setting aside before saying "thank you Alistair".

I blinked surprised the girl knew my name but smiled anyways "your welcome Kallen, I hope to see you back at school soon" he says waving to her as he begins to leave, however he felt his wrist get grabbed making him look back towards Kallen who was holding onto his wrist, then she says "wait a minute, would you like to stay for some tea Alistair? I want to at least treat you to something for doing this for me" I smiled at her replying with "no its fine, besides I got to take a friend of my somewhere, but I would love to when I have free time alright?" Kallen is silent for a moment before letting go before saying "alright then, I will see you at school then Alistair" she then goes back into the room and closes the door.

I leave the mansion at that note going back to the car with the waiting Lelouch was at waiting, he was holding a book in his hand reading it but glanced at me when I opened the door and got it, I start the car again before leaving the area heading towards where Lelouch wanted to go he then asks "so how was it?" I shrugged before replying "not that bad, she seems nice even if I do not see her that often at school, in fact I barely know her, but apparently my existence is known by everyone, even to Kallen".

Lelouch smiles at this fact before going back to reading his book as we continue to drive off towards his destination.

* * *

******(POV: Kallen)**

Kallen sighs as she leans against the closed door hearing the footsteps of Alistair fade away before they were gone, once they were gone she walks away from the door then hears her phone on the table in the room ringing, she walks over to the table and picks up the phone before pressing the button to answer it and brings it up to her ear before asking "hello?" on the other line she could hear the voice of a familiar person saying "Kallen we are ready to start the operation, can you get down here?"

Kallen's face turned serious before replying "alright then, I will be there shortly give me a few minutes to get ready and get down there Ohgi" the other voice on the line, Ohgi, replies saying "alright but hurry" then there was a click signaling the end of the call, Kallen presses the end call button before looking at a picture on a bulletin board seeing a picture of a red haired man, she nods with a determined look before beginning to get ready for the operation she was becoming part of.

* * *

******End of Chapter**

******Thank you everyone for reading my first ever Code Geass fanfic, I did my best to make it the best it can be so tell me how I did or tell me of error I need to fix, also about the POVs.**

******This story is going to be told from Alistair's POV so he will be the only character using First Person, any other character will be done using Third Person, just wanted to clarify that.**

******Also i know the lines might be confusing a bit, however whenever the POV things shows up, it will continue to be that person's POV until another one appears or until the end of the chapter.**

******Segador: Nefas! Help me!**

******Oh and Segador will be providing you with refreshments as you read either this or my other story, thank you Nefas for giving me permission to use him to a certain extent, he will be really useful for many things..*Evil Glare***

******Segador: NEFAS! *you could hear the screams of Segador in the background***

******Anyways have a good day! *more screams***


	2. Chapter 2: Gambling Viceroy Incident

**Hi everyone welcome to another chapter of Alistair The Knight, last time was more of an introduction chapter, I know it was not that eventful but I tired, also your free to guess the pairings as well.**

**Anyways lets get on with this!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters originally from the series or own any part of it, the only characters I do own is Alistair.**

Chapter 2 Gambling Viceroy Incident

**(POV: No One's)**

Sitting down in a luxurious room within a tall skyscraper in the Tokyo Settlement, were two noblemen sitting across each other in front of a table with a game of chess currently going on going with the white side having the edge currently, on the white side was a fat nobleman who was relaxed sharping his nails as he waited for the nobleman, who was of a pretty old age, was fidgeting as he was trying to figure out what to do until a _'Ding!'_ noise was heard making the old man jump, one of the four men in suits walked up to a timer that was there to speed things along as the two played, the man fiddled with the timer before stating "Times up, you have to make moves every twenty seconds now".

The fat nobleman looks up at the old man grinning "alright then, I'm game" but the old man was sweating until he heard a young voice say "well then I hope I am not to late to join in.." making the old man get up then turn towards the student in which case was Lelouch who was walking towards the two noblemen with another Britannian student beside him who was Alistair seeing how he was Lelouch's ride and practically his only ride back.

The fat nobleman then said "so your substitute has arrived eh?" the old man begins to thank Lelouch saying "Thank you for coming I will make sure you get paid after you win" once the old man stated this the fat man began to laugh as Lelouch sat down on the chair across from him before saying "are you sure to put your hopes on a mere Britannian student? How hilarious" Lelouch before beginning asked Alistair "Alistair when do you think we need to be back to school by?" Alistair blinked at Lelouch before checking the time "maybe thirty minutes at best.." Lelouch grinned before picking up his king and smiling "that's enough time, I just need ten" when the fat man sees this he begins to laugh "your starting with the king?" Lelouch just smiled at the fat man as they began their game.

**(POV: Kallen's)**

Inside a truck that is driving down a highway, Kallen and her partner Nagata were currently driving quickly away from a building that had smoke rising from it from bombs that were set and detonated by them, Kallen herself was trying calm herself down as they were fleeing the scene soon being followed by Military Police copters shouting over their loudspeakers to stop the vehicle that the two boldly ignored, Nagata began to mumble "Dam, if only Tamaki stuck with the plan!" Kallen stares at Nagata before turning his attention back towards the road as they flee.

**(POV: Alistair's)**

After about eight minutes me and Lelouch left the building with Lelouch turning out to be the victor with little ease, as they are leaving the building I began to talk "you said ten minutes was all you needed when it only took you eight.." Lelouch laughed a bit before replying "not my fault that the nobleman didn't know how to think".

I smiled back at him as we both had just exited the building heading towards a parking lot that had my car parked at, once he got to the car I began to reply to his comment "a little harsh to say that don't you think?" Lelouch shrugged "for being a nobleman, I believe it is fair to say that" I was going to reply to what he just said until the giant sized monitors began to switch from the news of a tower with rising smoke on it to the image of another nobleman but this time Alistair knew who it was.

The man on the monitor was none other than one of the many family members that will one day inherit the throne, Clovis la Britannia who is the current viceroy of Area 11, although I do not really cared much about Britannia, I am still reminded of their existence due to their many announcements and military might, today though Clovis was addressing the nation about how heartbroken he felt about the incident and wants a moment of silence for the people that had fallen from the said incident, I shrugged and walked into the car not really caring to give a moment of silence to the fallen Britannians, and lucky for me, I was not the only one doing it, beside me in the passenger's seat was Lelouch who like me did not care for it so without giving a moment of silence I just speed away from the parking lot and drive off to the highway to get a shortcut back to Ashford so we can make it back for their last class.

As we were driving down the highway I began to ask question some question to pass the time "so what was with the move with the King?" Lelouch who had brought a book to read replied with "If the King does not move, how do you expect for his subjects to follow?" I thought about the idea for a moment before replying "that is some idea, but you have a point, if the King does not do something to impress he will not gain support from his allies" Lelouch stared at me surprised about my ideas matching his however it only last for a moment before he turned his attention back to that book of his not saying another word.

Despite the amount of time we had of silence ever since I joined the Student Council, I was happy to finally be able to talk to Lelouch for once in my life, like I said before he doesn't really talk to me much only for minor things, so we really did not get to know each other, the extent of my knowledge of him is that he has a crippled sister and for me I have no family whatsoever right now so this is nice in my opinion at least.

**(POV: Kallen's)**

Meanwhile back to the situation of Kallen and Nagata's fleeing attempt starting to lose water with copters following right behind them, they quickly try to figure out how to deal with the situation, Nagata quickly trying to think up ideas began to shout out random ideas without thinking of the consequences "what if we release the poison gas?!" Kallen stares ta Nagata replying with "and what? Kill innocent lives? No we must hold up and escape somehow with the load intact, if we lose this then we won't have another chance!" Nagata looks at Kallen getting distracted by his thoughts and what Kallen said until he noticed in front of them was a car they were heading straight towards at fully speed.

**(POV: Alistair's)**

Me and Lelouch were currently in a small conversation as he drove down the highway until I noticed off in the corner of my eye in the rear-view mirror was the image of a trucking speeding straight towards them at full speed, on instinct I quickly move out of the way of the truck barely getting scraped by the on coming truck, however instead of the truck continuing on it seemed to turned to the left hand exit hurling itself towards an under construction building crashing into the building forcing the vehicle to stop, I stop my car so me and Lelouch and get out to see what had happened, all we can see was the truck crashed into the wall not moving, to my right below I see people just taking out their phones and cameras to take pictures of the scene instead of helping, I stared at them in a bit of disgust until looking back towards Lelouch who was already heading down towards to scene to help the people that crashed, I stood there on the highway continuing to watch the scene as it unfolded watching as Lelouch climbed the ladder on the side of the trailer on the back of the truck until it quickly began to move forcing Lelouch to be thrown into the trailer trapping his friend inside as the vehicle drove off as the incoming copters could be heard.

**End of Chapter!**

**Welp that is it for this chapter, sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I got another series to work on as well you know!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it, also I would like to ask for more reviews to tell me of what I am doing wrong or how you think of the series so far or how it should be progressed or made in the future...other than changing the way I make the paragraphs..**

**Anyways next chapter will be about the start of the Shinjuku Incident with Alistair thrown into the neck of things, so be ready for that!**


End file.
